1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to a User Interface (UI) providing method and a photographing apparatus using the same, and more particularly, to a UI providing method, in which information relating to any shake in the hand of a user during the photographing of an image is provided to a UI, and a photographing apparatus using the UI providing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most photographing apparatuses are equipped with a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen and can thus allow users to capture an image and view the image immediately. Accordingly, users may determine whether the image is properly captured and decide whether to capture the image again.
However, even though the resolution of captured images has rapidly increased, there still is a limit in increasing the size of LCD screens, and it is difficult to properly detect “hand shake” from a captured image from an LCD screen with a limited size.
Therefore, an additional large screen may be needed to properly detect “hand shake” from a captured image.